Sweetly Dark Love
by SonicKnuxMiku25096
Summary: Dr. Finitevus' plans have been put on hold due to his encounters with Knuckles. But when he is brought to a brothel, he finds an extremely young prostitute named Phoebe who finds her way deep into his dark heart. But should he kill her so that she won't get in his way, or bring her onto his side for his own purposes?
1. Prologue, Chapter 1 and 2

Sweetly Dark Love

~Dr. Finitevus POV~

Prologue:

I crept along the alleys, being careful not to be heard or seen. I had to be the most wanted person on Mobius next to Dr. Robotnik. I no longer had any form of research facility (courtesy of Knuckles), and on top of that, my plan of rebuilding the lost world had come to a complete stand-still. I desperately needed to find someone or something to get my plan back in motion. But who, what, or where would I start?

I wrapped my cape around myself and shivered. Snow was still falling lightly, and the temperature was steadily dropping. _Right now, _I decided, _I must focus on surviving. _My vision began carefully fading in and out. I was losing control of my body. My knees shook violently until the point where I could no longer stand. I fell to the cold stone ground on my knees, my teeth chattering. As I slowly lost consciousness, I swore I heard someone walking towards me…

I groaned as I slowly woke up. My body was no longer the least bit cold. I sat up on the comfortable bed, noticing my cape and belt draped over one of the chairs at the table in the room. I came out from under the bed sheets and examined the room cautiously. When I looked at the table again, I noticed a neat envelope setting on it. I carefully picked it up and opened the fold to reveal the folded contents. I read the neat cursive letters one-by-one:

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_ Welcome to my luxurious mansion. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience and confusion. Allow me to briefly explain the situation to you after a quick meal in the dining hall. I humbly invite you to join me whenever the time is convenient for you. Then, perhaps we could properly introduce ourselves. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Madam Rosaline Espenil_

I, without a doubt in my mind, was oddly curious about this mysterious woman. We were strangers to each other, somehow coming into contact for no apparent reason. I desired to meet my apparent hostess. Perhaps she had the tools that I needed for my grand plan…

Chapter One:

I swiftly clipped my belt and cape back on and walked out the door into the eloquent hallway. The walls were made of a fresh marble that seemed to bring a glow to the mansion. Doors ran down the way, each having a name engraved with cursive gold on them. Whether the strange place was a hotel or some luxurious orphanage, I could not say. Directions did not worry me. I simply found my way around, weaving in and out of hallways, finding yet another corridor with names on the doors. But the names were not engraved. Instead, they were written in ink on a temporary paper that had been slid in the plates. I paid no attention to it. I simply continued on my way.

When I had finally reached my destination in the elegant labyrinth, a large door awaited in what I presumed to be the entrance room. I allowed myself entrance to the hidden room by carefully opening the massive door. I opened it just enough so that I could slip my body in through it. What lied on the other side was a long dining table with a fireplace behind the head chair. The painting overhead of it on the wall was of a woman in a long satin dress the dragged the ground behind her. She held an assortment of roses in her hands, her face free of faults. She stood among a garden of the same roses. Her long brown hair had been restricted by a long braid.

Back in the dining hall, two windows were on either side of the fireplace, the sunlight streaming through them perfectly. I felt peculiarly in but yet out of place among the white décor of the entire facility. At the head of the table, a woman who looked uncannily familiar to the woman in the portrait was sitting there, her eyes closed as she properly placed a white truffle into her mouth via a fork that looked as though it hadn't been touched before the occasion. She silently chewed and swallowed the food, softly tapping a napkin on her mouth.

I stepped out of the doorway, quietly closing the door behind me. She took notice of the subtle sound, for it had disturbed the dead silence of the atmosphere. She opened her eyelids, revealing two bright blue eyes. She set the napkin back down onto her legs and gave me a warm smile.

"Welcome!" she greeted, "Please, sit."

Her voice echoed on the walls when she spoke. I slowly walked up to the chair and pulled it back, sitting myself down. I propped my elbow up onto the arm rest and placed my hand on the side of my face. I decided to say nothing. She clapped her hands lightly. Two girls who appeared slightly younger than me (Finitevus is 27 FYI, not like 40 or something!) emerged from the same door which I had come. They wore skimpy short dresses that exposed most of their woman assets on the top. They waltzed on high stilettos. One of them poured water into the shimmering glass beside the plate in front of me, and the other placed a few white truffles onto the platter. I simply glanced at each of them, deciding not to make a single gesture. They both bowed their heads slightly and walked away. I looked back down the table at the hostess. She smiled again.

"I'm sure now that you read my letter. As I implied, I know not your name, but you know mine. I'm sure that the question of where you are has been eating at your mind. So, allow me to start with that. Welcome to the Espenil Brothel."

Ah, a house of prostitutes…Splendid. My eyes rolled only slightly, my face showing perhaps a hint of displeasure.

But the mistress seemed to take no notice. She simply smiled at me. "I hope you have been faring well. One of my girls found you nearly dying from that dreadful cold spell we've had lately. Here, perhaps you would like to meet her."

She clapped her hands again. "Phoebe! Come here, dear."

Another girl emerged, but this one was much younger. She looked to be between the ages of 13 and 15. Her long brown hair was wavy, and her dress showing off her early maturity. I had turned around in my chair to steal a curious glance at my apparent life-saver. Her dazzling green eyes stared determinedly at the ground, her hands folded nervously in front of her flouncy skirt. Her beautiful face had flushed to a shade of light pink. As she walked towards the table, I noticed her stumble as if she had never before worn such high shoes. I watched her silently as she walked over and stood beside Madam Espenil. She bowed.

"Is there something you require Madam?" she asked softly.

"Yes, dear. Go and pour our guest some red wine for this special occasion."

"Yes Madam."

The girl walked over to the middle of the table and carefully picked up the glass of red wine and began to bring it over to me. But before she could reach me, the two girls who had entered previously, who had been standing to the side, stuck their feet out and tripped her. She gasped as she fell forward, the glass slipping from her hands as she tried to catch herself. But it was all in vain. She fell on the side of her face, the bottle shattering beside her. The contents of the glass spewed out all over anyone standing by. I received none of the impact. As the young girl staggered to her feet in pain, the two other girls tried to stifle a few laughs. Madam Espenil gave them a cold glare in return. Taking notice of this, the two girls got rid of their smirks, curtsied to me, and abruptly left the room. The girl saw the mess she had created, her eyes widening in shock and embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir!" she quickly apologized. But I made no attempt to reply. I simply stared at her. She drew out a napkin from the table and hastily started to wipe away the red liquid. Madam Espenil cleared her throat.

"Phoebe, dear, please leave that to the servants. You may head back to your room now."

The girl looked up at her, tears in her eyes. She stood up and bowed to her master and curtsied to me. I watched her leave as she sniffled, her body and dress splattered with wine.

Chapter Two:

During after the meal, in which I had barely uttered a word other than my name, I explained to the Madam that I required a laboratory for my own personal use. She seemed confused by the request, but accepted anyways. I was given the entire medical room of the establishment, which was not entirely what I had hoped for, but by all means better than nothing. I began my work almost immediately. It was easy to concentrate in the entirety of my privacy, for the medical room was far off from the rooms of the other guests and prostitutes. My first priority was taking inventory of the supplies I currently had at hand so that I would know precisely what I needed to retrieve.

After I had counted each item three times over, I knew that I wouldn't need anything in particular for the immediate task. I set of to work, focusing on nothing but my work.

Whether seconds, minutes, or hours had passed, I could not say. My skillful fingers did whatever my mind willed for ages, never seeming to tire. After however long, a knock came at the door. I turned slightly to stare at the door in wonder as to who would disturb me at such a time.

"Come in," I said shortly.

The door opened slowly, and the face of the girl appeared around it. She slipped inside, a tray balancing in one hand. Her cheeks were still rosy, her eyes avoiding my gaze.

"Um, I brought you some tea sir…" she said softly. I didn't respond.

She finally looked up at me. "Sh-should I place it on the table?"

I gave a slight nod, still looking her up and down. Her dress was either new or cleaned, because I could find no trace of the banquet's fiasco. Her eyes looked down at the floor nervously.

This feeling… What could it be…? I felt a strong urge inside of me. Was it chaos energy…? No. But it was something almost equally as powerful. Had I finally felt…?

I dismissed the thought and turned back to my work. She continued to stand there as if unsure of what to do next. I sighed.

"If that is all you came to bring, then you may be excused."

I could not see her face, but she let out a short gasp of surprise. Perhaps hearing me speak for the first time around her had startled her.

"Y-yes sir…" I heard her skirt ruffle as she lifted it in a curtsy. The _tap, tap, tap _of her shoes followed, and the door finally closed as symbol of her departure.

I looked back at the door. The feeling had faded. But I began to wonder… Had I, for the first time, felt the one thing that all echidnas felt at one time or another? If so, then should I simply ignore it, or embrace it and perhaps even make use of it? No matter what it was, I knew that that girl was going to be of use to me. In this strange house, under strange circumstances, with time and space seeming to not exist.


	2. Chapter 3, 4 and 5

Chapter Three:

For days, I worked tirelessly on my project. Occasionally, the young girl named Phoebe would disturb me by bringing me tea that I never requested. As to why she kept insisting on doing so, I do not know. But she always seemed to not want to leave. Yet she always had her head down, her cheeks darkened to a light red color. Indeed, she is a puzzling girl.

One day, while she was setting the tray down on the table, I turned towards her for the first time since I first spoke to her.

"Is bringing this to me day after day something that Madam Espenil requires?"

She looked up at me, startled. This was only the second sentence I had ever spoken to her. "O-Oh…" she stuttered, "Well, no… But you never seem to leave this room, so I thought that maybe you would get thirsty from time to time."

I made no reply. I simply turned back to my work.

"B-But if you don't want me to bring it anymore, then I won't!"

I thought for a moment. "No. That's all right. Do as you wish."

I heard her skirt ruffle. "Please excuse me, sir." I heard the door open and close again. I stopped my work and held my head, my elbows on the table. Why her…? Why was the Soultouch indicating her…? There was no ignoring the feeling now. But what to do about it…She had seen me doing my work, and surely knew something about my plans. But perhaps not enough to do anything about it… Perhaps she could be useful… Perhaps she feels the same way towards me…

My mine raced through all of the options. Can't act too soon… I don't know how much she knows. No brash decisions would do. I had to see her. Just one time. Just to see how much she knows. Tomorrow… Yes, tomorrow. Now, it's time for work.

The next day, I decided to attempt to find my way around the manor. I retraced my steps to the hallway where I had originally stayed. I scanned the doors one by one to see if I could find her name. Danielle… Carolyn… Margarita… Carla… Asmodeus…

My search was abruptly stopped when I heard the shattering of glass. I looked down the hall. To my luck, the sound seemed to come from Phoebe's room. I walked over to its door and placed the side of my head close to it.

"S-Sir… Please… Stop…" I could hear her letting out small cries and whimpers of fear. A man spoke to her.

"Come on, Pheebes… Y'know, it's your job to do this kind of stuff."

"N-No… Please, stop!" Another glass broke, and she screamed again. I opened the door silently just enough to see the scene. The man had her pinned against the wall. Tears streamed down her face, her hands bloody. I assumed she had tried to use the glass to defend herself, but it shattered on impact. The man was far stronger than her. He took one hand away from her pinned arm and groped one of her breasts. She cringed in disgust and tried to break free, but he punched her in the eye before she could get far. She gasped as she fell to the floor. He kicked her several times in the stomach. Each time, she cried out in pain.

"You're gonna give me what I want," the man growled. As he reached a hand down towards her, I opened a warp ring right in front of it. Confused, the man fell face first in to it. He fell down from the other side of the ring which was the ceiling. He grunted as he hit the carpeted floor face first, some of the shattered glass puncturing his face. He yelled out in pain, just before passing out.

Phoebe had watched the whole thing in shock. She hadn't dared to move a muscle. I walked all the way into the room, picking up my warp ring again. She glanced up at me with her right eye, her left one swollen and purple. Her eyes drooped slightly, but I could sense she was fighting to stay conscious.

"Finitevus…?" she murmured. As I knelt down and carried her in my arms, she slowly passed out.

Chapter Four:

I continued working, no longer minding the young girl sleeping in one of the beds. I had taken the liberty of carrying her to my facility and trying my best to heal her wounds. I had managed to get most of the glass shards out of her hands and wrap them carefully as to stop the bleeding. I put what ointment I could find that would best suite her swollen eye. Her arms and legs were also bruised. I allowed her to rest without disturbance for as long as necessary. After several hours, I finally heard her groan as she awakened. I took my eyes off of my work and looked back at her. Her right eye fluttered open. It looked curiously over at me. I decided to say nothing. She carefully sat herself up. She noticed her shoes missing and the new bandages on her hands.

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked.

"In the medical facility, or as you might know it, the place where I'm staying."

She looked over at me in shock. "Oh…" she said. She played with her skirt slightly, her head down, although she could not hide the blush crossing her face. "Th-Thank you…" she said softly. I turned back to my work.

"Tell me, out of curiosity, what transpired in your room?"

She still kept her head down as she replied. "Well, one of the guests here had gotten kind of drunk. He's seen me a lot before, so he kind of knew where I was. I don't know how much you saw, but…" She choked up slightly before continuing, "He told me to take my dress off. I told him no, but he kept on insisting. I tried to throw stuff at him, but it only ended up hurting me." She held up her hands, "And that's how this happened. Pretty soon, he had me pinned up against the wall, and… He tried… He almost… You know…" I didn't need her to continue. I knew perfectly well what she meant. She sniffled, tears appearing in her good eye.

I walked over to her and carefully wiped them away. She looked at me curiously. "Wh-Why did you save me, and why are you helping me now?"

I took a moment before answering. "You, my dear, are but a tool to those brutes that come in this place. They see you as nothing more than a plaything that is meant to be used by all men. I simply freed you from that temporarily."

She looked into my eyes, her lip trembling. "Th-Thank you…" She began crying more profusely, the tears dripping onto her skirt. She placed her face in my chest, her hands touching me as well. I wrapped my arms around her in return. For the longest of times, neither of us moved. I allowed her to let out all of her despair until she eventually cried herself to sleep in my arms.

For several days, I allowed the young girl to stay with me. Her company put my mind at ease more. I decided not to express my total affection towards her just yet. But after being with her more, I had decided that Phoebe was a ludicrous name for her. So, to myself, I renamed her Aphrodite. But before long, I asked her if she preferred that name.

"Phoebe," I said one day, "Would you mind it at all if I called you by a different name?"

She looked up at me curiously from her bed. "What name do you want to call me?"

"Aphrodite."

She thought for a moment. She smiled, her usual blush growing darker. Her cheeks were permanently pink whenever she was around me. "You can call me whatever you wish, sir."

"Please, call me Finitevus."

She put her head down, her smile widening. "Ok… Finitevus…"

I smiled at her. Goosebumps rose on every part of her skin. Her bruises had healed and the cuts on her hands were merely scabs. Her swollen eye was able to open halfway now.

Suddenly, I heard a letter slip in from under the door. I looked over at it curiously. Aphrodite looked at it as well. I picked it up and looked at the signature on the envelope. Low and behold, it was from the proclaimed Madam Espenil.

_Dear Dr. Finitevus,_

_ For several days now, I have not been able to find one of my girls, Phoebe. I found one of my guests unconscious in her room, but have found no sign of her. If you know anything about her disappearance, please let me know immediately by either meeting me for dinner tonight or coming to my office. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Madam Rosaline Espenil_

I folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

"What is it?" Aphrodite asked.

"The Madam has been searching for you apparently."

She looked at her feet sadly. "Oh. So, are you going to tell her that I'm here?"

"Yes."

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh…"

"Is something the matter?"

She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "She probably knows about the man in my room. She'll get mad at me. She'll think I wasn't doing my job by mistreating the guests. She might punish me severely…"

I watched her as she sobbed. I contemplated the situation for a moment. "Perhaps if I were the one to tell her that he attacked you, she will not hold you at fault."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

I took her hand. "Of course, my dear." I pressed my lips lightly on her hand. She let out a deep breath, her body growing warm. When I looked up at her, her chest heaved out more.

I released her hand and started to walk out the door. I heard her get up from the bed.

"Sir- I mean, Finitevus."

I looked back at her.

She smiled. "Thank you."

I nodded slightly. Without another word, I walked out into the hallway.

Chapter Five:

After a conversation that was far too lengthy, Madam Espenil agreed to let Aphrodite stay with me a few days longer.

When I told her about it, she seemed to fill with anxiety.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much, Finitevus!" She hugged me tight, as if refusing to let go of me. I cleared my throat slightly. She took the sign and back away. She did a little bow.

"F-Forgive me," she said shyly.

"I accept your apology," I said.

I went back to my work, the girl sitting on her bed, examining me. She watched with extreme interest. She played with her skirt nervously, like she always did.

"Um… Finitevus… Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, my dear."

"Um… What are you doing, and why are you doing it?"

I put down my tools for the moment. "Have you seen the outside world?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. Only once."

"The outside world is broken. The people are incompetent. They have no ruler. They just do as they please, which only leads to destruction. The world needs to be purged with fire." I held up the several bombs I had created. "That is why I have created these."

She looked at them blankly. She didn't scream or seemed scared in anyway. She played with her skirt again.

"I've never seen the outside world. Well, I saw it when I saved you, but it wasn't for very long. I only saw it mainly when I was little. I didn't know anything about the world. My dad sold me here when I was 9. They saw how mature I was growing at such a young age. They made me a prostitute, whether I liked it or not. I've been stuck here for 5 years, and I've only taken a step outside once."

Silence filled the room. Neither of us even chose to speak. I went back to my work.

"I should kill you," I said, "because you know too much."

I heard her gasp in utter shock.

"But I won't. You have been no part of the ugly world outside, and I am highly skeptical that you would actually go and tell others about my plan."

She sighed. "You can trust me, Finitevus. I promise."

"I know. Don't ask me how, but I know."

We said no more to each other for the rest of the days she spent with me.

After a week of Aphrodite going back to her normal job, I was beginning to feel the emptiness of the room. While she had been with me, her aura gave me a strong sensation that I had never felt, but yet thoroughly enjoyed. Even when she had occasionally come by to bring me tea like she always did, it wasn't enough anymore. And I was curious about something. So, I decided to try and have a little experiment with her, just to see what happened and if my theory was correct.

I sent a letter to Madam Espenil requesting for Aphrodite (or Phoebe, as I addressed her in the letter) to come to my room with the same tea as usual. I said simply that, "I required her services." I presumed that the Madam would take the hint.

But I was curious as to how Aphrodite would react to the request. I snuck near her room around the time I figured out that Madam Espenil had gone to tell her. I stood close to the door, leaning in on the conversation.

"Phoebe," I heard the Madam say, "Dr. Finitevus has requested that you go to his room with the usual tea."

"O-Ok," she replied, a mixture or nervousness and excitement in her voice.

"Wait," Madam Espenil said, "He made another request. He wants you to come and do the normal thing that guests usually request."

There was silence for a moment. But then, Aphrodite spoke.

"C-Can't you send someone else?" she asked desperately.

"Phoebe, dear, you know the Doctor now more than anyone. He does not seem to be one that would get drunk on a regular basis, and he specifically asked for you. He won't accept anyone else like the other guests do."

More silence. I heard Aphrodite sniffle. "O-Ok… I'll go there at once."

"It'll be all right, Phoebe. From what I can tell, he cares for you very much. I'm sure he does not wish to hurt you."

Another sniffle. "Thank you, Madam."

I quietly retreated to my room, readying myself for the true experiment I was about to conduct.

An hour later, a knock came at my door. I looked back, knowing exactly who it was.

"Come in."

Aphrodite shyly slipped through the door, a tray in her hand.

"U-Um…" she stuttered, her face redder than ever before, "I've come as you requested, sir."

I scanned her up and down. She wasn't wearing the usual uniform of the prostitutes, but instead had on an extremely tight white dress with big black rose printed on it. Her black stilettos seemed even higher now. Her female assets seemed as though any sudden movements would cause them to burst out of the seam. I could see most of them quite clearly, though. The skirt barely covered her hip area. She held the tray in both hands, her body trembling. She uncomfortably tried to pull up the strapless dress as far as she could, but it did almost no good.

She placed the silver platter on the table and folded her hands in front of her, her eyes determinedly staring at the floor.

I smiled and unclipped my cape and belt and draped them over the chair at the table. She took quicker breaths. I stood behind her, both hands wrapped around her waist.

"My beautiful girl," I whispered in her ear, "why is it that you tremble under my touch?"

She took shorter breaths, but did not say anything. I took one hand and touched her chest. The other hand held tighter onto her hip. Goosebumps formed on her delicate skin.

"You're a prostitute, correct?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Then why do you seem so afraid to do it?"

She whimpered slightly. "I-I…"

My lips found their way to less than a centimeter away from her neck, but they did not touch it. I could feel her knees shake.

Still keeping my mouth incredibly close, I said, "You don't wish to do this, do you?"

She slowly nodded, choking on tears.

"But why? Is it not your job to sleep with men?"

She choked again. "Because… Because I'm a virgin."

I took my hands away from her as well as my face. "How did you avoid such a thing for 5 years?" I asked.

She didn't turn around to face me. She sniffled. "It's… It's not hard. Most of the men that see me ask for me because I'm so young, and my chest is bigger than most of the girls. But they're so drunk, all I have to do is have one of the other girls go, and they can't tell the difference. I don't want to have to sleep with a bunch of different men that are 20 or 30 years older than me. I want to find the right person. So I was able to dodge it all these years. The other day, I thought that guy was going to force me to do it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the same."

"I figured," I said, "Since the moment I first saw you, I knew you weren't like the others. The other women are more than happy undressing for any man that comes in the door, but you refuse to do it for anyone, even though you are for more attractive than the other girls."

She nodded. "Yeah. That's why they make fun of me. They envy me because I get a lot more attention than they do. Madam Espenil always defends me. She's been like a mother to me ever since I first came here. She understands that I don't want to be here. The other girls don't like that. They think I shouldn't get so much attention if I don't even want to be a prostitute."

I put a finger under her chin and turned her around to face me. Her red cheeks were now wet with tears. I put both hands on them.

"Aphrodite, I care about you deeply. You are the only woman I have ever felt intimate towards. I would never hurt you in any way. If I may ask, do you feel the same way?"

Her dazzling green eyes stared at me with affection. "Finitevus…" She put her head in my chest, just as she had a few weeks before. "Thank you…" she whispered, "Thank you… And yes, I do love you."

I wrapped my arms around her. For a few minutes, she stood there in my arms. Then, I put a finger under her chin, turned her face towards me, and placed my lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 6, 7 and 8

Chapter Six:

We kissed each other for the lengthiest minutes of my life. Her soft lips became firmer, and more certain. She pulled away for a moment. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at her. She opened her eyes as well. "Finitevus… I love you…" She pressed her chest up against me, her eyes closing and lips re-meeting mine. I shut my eyes and leaned into the gesture.

After a few more minutes, I carefully ended the idyllic event. She looked up at me, her eyes longing for more. I put a hand on her face.

"Aphrodite," I said, "I cherish your presence any time you are near. I always long to see you each day. Will you work with me on my plan, so that we may be together longer, perhaps even permanently?"

"Finitevus…" She stared at me for a moment, pondering the offer. After but a few seconds, she smiled. "Yes, Finitevus. I will help you with whatever you need." She embraced me tighter, her head in my chest. "I want to be with you forever, no matter what the cost."

I wrapped my arms around her, gently caressing her back.

She left me shortly afterwards with a promise of returning the next day. I took her word for it and put on my cape and belt to return to my work.

The following day, she returned as promised, and told me that she was acting towards Madam Espenil and the other prostitutes as though we did have intercourse the day before, and that she was simply coming as she had all the other days. She told me that the others asked her about her first time sleeping with someone.

"And what did you tell them?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Just that it felt weird at first, but good later on. I acted like we had actually done it, even though we didn't. But maybe…" Her face turned red, a shy smile spreading on her lips as she looked down at her skirt, "Maybe we could do it for real some time."

"Perhaps," I replied, deciding not to word my opinion on the matter.

She asked me how she could help me with my work, since we were both well aware that she could not even begin to create even the simplest bomb. I thought for a moment.

"Ask Madam Espenil if she has the materials I need. I seem to be running low, and will need several more of these things to continue making the bombs. If not, then I hope you do not mind going out and getting them for me."

Her eyes widened. "G-Go outside? Really? I mean, I know I went out there when I found you, but that was only for a few minutes."

I looked into her fearful eyes. "I know that you may not wish to go back out there, but you are the only one I trust to get me what I require."

She trembled slightly. "But… But I… I mean… They'll whistle at me, try to touch me… Maybe even take my dress off… Please, don't make me go out there!"

She ran into my arms, tears in her eyes. "Please… I don't want to go out there again… It was hard enough being out there for only a few minutes, but for longer…" She whimpered. I tried to comfort her as best I could.

"My dear, I promise you, if anything bad happens, then I will make sure the person who harms you pays. But I cannot go out there with you."

She looked up at me in desperation. "Wh-Why not!?"

I paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, my love, but I cannot tell you."

She cried harder. "I-I don't want to go alone…"

"You may not have to. If the Madam has what we need, then you will not have to leave at all."

"What _we _need?" She seemed startled that I had already included her as part of my project. Looked at my chest, her hands touching it lightly. I wiped away her tears with one hand, another wrapped around her waist.

I smiled. "If you do, I may give you a reward."

She stared up at me again, her eyes gleaming. "A reward?" She blushed again, an indication that she knew what I meant. She put her lips gently on mine for a few moments. She smiled. "I'll go get what you need. Just tell me what it is…" She kissed me again, "And then I'll come back for more of this."

I gave her a somewhat long list of materials, and she left the room, her steps short with excitement.

Chapter Seven:

A few hours later, my beloved Aphrodite returned. I was only able to make a few more bombs in her absence. When I had run out of the items required to make them, I stared out of the only window in the entire medical room. I began to think long and hard about what my plan would be once I had made enough of the mortars. But my mind ended up crossing to the young girl whom I had fallen for. The only person in the world I cared about anymore… The only one I would able to save…

I had tried to save Knuckles. Believe me, I had tried. But his arrogance wouldn't allow him to see things for the way they truly were. He was too wound by the false tales his corrupted ancestors had told him. He could no longer be saved.

But Aphrodite was a different story. The only world she knew was one of darkness and terror. She hadn't been told anything about a world that was bright and hopeful. I was one of the only two people she trusted, or even listened to. She was young, fresh, and afraid of the world outside. She listened to everything I told her, and seemed to thoroughly believe it.

When she returned, I looked back and saw her carrying two bags full of items. I could see a slight skid marks on her knees. She put the bags down and took her shoes off. She rubbed the bottoms of her feet painfully as she sat on the edge of one of the beds. I examined her knees.

"My love, what has happened to you?"

She sniffled and winced as I touched the tender wounds. "I-I had to go outside to get what you asked for. Madam Espenil permitted me to, but I didn't have any other clothes to wear, so I wore the outfit I usually wear. The men out in the village whistled at me. A few of them even bumped into my chest 'on accident'. One man grabbed my arm and tried to pull me into an alley, but I was able to slip away when he was distracted. I tried to run away, but I can't run very well in those stupid shoes, so I tripped and fell. That's how I got those scrapes."

I shook my head, my eyes darkening. "It's just like those mongrels to only get entertained by a woman's bosom. That's the only thing they see. All else doesn't matter. As long as they get pleasure from young girls."

She looked up at me in surprise. "But Finitevus, you love me, and you're older than I am."

"But have I once ever tried to force you into bed with me? Have I once even asked you to undress in front of me? Have I once struck you into submission? Have I once taken pleasure in simply staring at your body?"

She shook her head.

"Loving a woman and simply using a woman's body for pleasure are two different things. I love you, Aphrodite. Those men just want you for their own entertainment. I admire you for who you are, not just your physique."

She stared at me admiringly. "Finitevus…"

While I tended to her minor wounds, she played with her skirt. Once I was finished, she blushed.

"What about that reward you promised me?"

I looked into her eyes. "Do you really want it now?"

She nodded shyly. "Yes."

I smiled. "As you wish." I leaned forward, another kiss starting between us. We both closed our eyes. The kissing was more intense this time around. She touched my chest lightly. My hand trailed up her thigh and into her skirt. She didn't seem to mind, for she moaned slightly, but made no protest. We stayed in the ecstasy for an amount of time I could never begin to count.

Chapter Eight:

I sorted the supplies Aphrodite had gotten after she said that she needed to return to her room. She did this reluctantly, for I knew that she did not wish to leave me. She told me that she wished to continue more the next day. I told her it was fine, but didn't express how much I wanted to continue as well.

Kissing her gave me a pleasure I was not familiar to. It was easy to enjoy the new feeling. But I remained calm and reserved on the surface. She didn't seem to mind that. Perhaps she was weary of men always drooling over a woman's touch or begging to see their bodies bare.

I finally took off my cape, belt and spectacles, deciding to rest for the next day. I laid there, thinking, until my eyes drowsily shut.

I awoke the next day, my thoughts still lingering from the night before. I sat up, thinking. I stayed there for a while, my thoughts traveling throughout my mind. I thought of what would happen once I actually started my plan. I stared out the window, thinking…

After an unprecedented amount of time, a knock came at my door. I looked over at it, presuming who it was.

"Finitevus," Aphrodite said, "Finitevus, are you ok?"

I looked back out the window, not even attempting to move from my position.

"The door's open," I replied absentmindedly.

I heard her slowly open the door. "Finitevus?" she asked uncertainly.

I didn't move. I didn't even look at her. I just sat there, thinking…

"Finitevus, what's wrong?"

I made no reply. I was lost in my mind, unable to escape. Perhaps I did not wish to escape. Many times had I done nothing but think, and in many of those instances, I did not wish to be disturbed. But Aphrodite had never seen me when I lost my temper. She had always seen me calm and reserved. I chose to keep it that way.

"Finitevus? Finitevus, please, answer me!" She placed her gentle hands on my arm. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of her touch.

"Aphrodite," I said.

"Yes?"

"Have you stopped the aging process yet?"

Her touch lessened. "Y-Yes…" she said nervously.

"When did it end?"

She waited a moment. "When we had our first kiss."

I made no reply. I just sat there, thinking…

"Finitevus…" she said, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"…"

She put her arms around my waist, her head on my shoulder. "Finitevus, is this about when you stopped aging?"

I thought a little longer, my eyes opening. I still didn't look at her.

"You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"…Do you really wish to know when I stopped aging?"

She nodded. I thought for a minute before steadily replying, "When I watched Albion burn to the ground."


	4. Chapter 9, 10 and 11

Chapter Nine:

Her arms loosened slightly on my hips, her hug faltering. I continued to stare out the window, waiting for her response. Moments passed by before I finally heard her speak.

"What… What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes again. "Do you know why people stop aging?"

"Yes. When people feel nothing but pure happiness, they stop aging."

"Yes. And do you know why that happens?"

"No… Why?"

"When the mind feels nothing but pure joy, it feels no need to get any more mature. The brain is stronger than most people realize. It can make a woman believe that she is with child. It can make someone gain more strength than their body believes possible. Its strength even causes most people to stop their aging process. It feels as though it has found the place where it will have no trouble."

"So… When you said that you stopped aging when you watched Albion burn to the ground… Did you mean…"

I opened my eyes. "Albion is the place I was born and lived for a long portion of my life. Something happened to me, though, and caused me to become like this."

"So… you were different before?"

"Yes. I looked and acted like most other echidnas. But after a very complicated situation, I was burned from extreme chaos energy and became like this. I had a massive reconciliation after that. The council of Albion voted to have me executed. I created several warp rings and escaped. Afterwards, I came back and disabled the security system, allowing Robotnik's forces to come in and destroy the city. I watched the entire event. That was when I ceased to age."

Silence came directly after. I did not dare to look into her eyes, nor at her face. I felt her warm touch becoming cold and rigid. Her breathing was soft, almost hollow. After a minute or so, I feared that she would release me and leave me alone, never to come back to me again. But she stayed precisely where she was, as if she had turned to stone. I preferred that rather than her leaving. A few minutes later, she finally responded.

"Finitevus…" I let out a deep breath, awaiting her departure. I could already feel the seclusion coming back.

But to my utter surprise, Aphrodite hugged me tighter, her chest pressed against my side. I looked down at her inquiringly.

She smiled slightly. "Finitevus," she continued, "It's ok. No matter what you've done in the past, that doesn't change anything. I still love you. You have different opinions than other people, but you just want to save this planet. I understand that."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you, Finitevus. Thank you for telling me about that. And I don't think you're a cruel person, just so you know. I think you're a wonderful person. I know what you were trying to tell me when you said that you were happiest when you watched a city fall, but I don't think of you any differently."

I rubbed the back of her head softly, savoring her perfect nature. "Aphrodite, do you fear me now that I have told you many things about me, such as the things I did and plan to do?"

She shook her head, looking up at me in shock. "Of course not! I'm not scared of you at all! I want to be with you all the time, no matter what."

She curled herself around my arm, sitting beside me on the bed. I smiled, my attraction to her intense. I wrapped my arms around her waist, gently putting my lips on her neck. Her breathing became slower and deeper, a pleasurable moan escaping her mouth. She put her hands on my chest. I continued kissing her neck, her skin forming slight goose bumps.

After  
a minute, I stopped, but continued to hold her close. She lovingly looked into my eyes. She smiled, her cheeks red.

"Can we… Can we continue where we left off yesterday?" she asked shyly. She sounded a bit like a child that was begging for a treat. I smiled at her.

"Of course, my dear." My lips met hers softly, my hand on her thigh. She wrapped her arms around me, leaning into the ecstasy. A few moments later, my hand slipped up her leg, finding its way under her skirt. We were now precisely where we had been the day before.

Chapter Ten:

For hours, we continued our passionate kissing. Afterwards, she fixed her skirt and hair. I put on my cape and belt, as well as placed my spectacles on. She kissed me one last time, smiled, and then left, her face warm with pleasure.

I immediately continued my work, thinking more about Aphrodite's role in the whole situation. Perhaps if someone caught me, I could make it look like she was a hostage. Those so called "heroes" wouldn't dare hurt a damsel in distress. But she would know perfectly well that I had no intention of hurting her even the slightest.

I thought more and more about her, causing me to become keener on seeing her again. I remembered our brief conversation about having intercourse… She wanted to, that much I knew. I did as well. But whether she was fully ready or not was hard to say.

I decided to think about it more the next time she came.

Hours of work and hundreds of mines later, I began to grow fatigued from being without my lover. I decided to go to her room to see if she was there.

When I reached her room, I heard voices other than Aphrodite's coming from inside. I inquisitively looked inside of the small gap that was made in the door, listening intently.

Two other girls were sitting on her bed beside her. She was nervously playing with her skirt, her face red.

"So, Phoebe, come on, tell us! Is what everyone's saying true? Did you actually do it for the first time?" The girl who asked this was sitting on her left side, her black hair straight and brown eyes staring at her inquiringly. She seemed to be 21 to 23 years old.

"I… um… Well, I…" Aphrodite replied.

"Come on, Phoebe, you can tell us! It's ok! Y'know, everyone else knows about it, but most of them didn't hear it from you. They heard it from somebody else. So we need to hear it for ourselves! So, did you do it? Did you have…?" This girl had long golden hair that was parted into two long ponytails. She was sitting on Aphrodite's right. Her blue eyes eagerly looked at her. She seemed only 3 years older than Aphrodite, perhaps younger, but definitely not as young as her.

Both of the girls were wearing the same outfit as Aphrodite. They barely even blinked as they awaited an answer. She kept fiddling with her skirt, unwilling to answer. After several long minutes of silence, she sighed.

"Y-Yes… I did do… you know what…"

The two girls squealed and excitedly grabbed her arms and began bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" The girl with pigtails shrieked.

"What was it like, Phoebe, tell us!" The girl with black hair said.

"Um… Well… It kind of…" Aphrodite replied, flustered.

The two girls stopped bouncing, but still held Aphrodite's arms. The girl with pigtails said, "What's wrong Phoebe? We're prostitutes! It's not like sleeping with a guy when you're as young as you are is unusual!

"Tch…" I said under my breath. Having intercourse at age of 14, prostitute or not, was completely unusual, and in most cases immoral.

You are probably asking yourself, "Then why are you thinking about having intercourse with her?" Simple answer: She isn't going to get any older anymore, and she feels the same affection towards me that I do towards her. That is not immoral, in my humble opinion.

"Well… I'm not _hiding _anything… I'm just…"

"Are you embarrassed about it?" the girl with black hair asked, "Did it hurt? I bet it hurt didn't it?"

"N-No! It didn't hurt, it just felt… weird…"

The girl with pigtails nodded in agreement. "I remember the first time I sold love to another man. It did feel weird, and it even scared me a little. But now it feels fine."

"Yeah, Phoebe, everyone has to do it _sometime_! You may not be ready for it when it happens, but at least you get it over with, right?" the girl with black hair said.

"Yeah… I guess…" Aphrodite sadly looked down at her hands. I could tell she was thinking about me and how we hadn't actually gone to bed together.

"Was he impressed with your tits?" the girl with pigtails asked, a devious grin on her face.

Aphrodite's face flushed. She looked at her in shock. "A-Asmodeus!"

Asmodeus shrugged. "It's a fair question."

"Did you like it at all?" the girl with black hair asked.

"D-Danielle…" she replied sheepishly.

Asmodeus gave an exasperated sigh. "Phoebe, what are you hiding? Why won't you tell us everything about it?"

"I-I… I mean… I don't know…" Aphrodite replied.

Danielle gasped, putting one hand over her mouth, her eyes widening. "I think I know what's wrong…"

Asmodeus looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

Danielle looked at Aphrodite, slowly taking her hand away from her face. "You love the guy you did it with, don't you?"

Asmodeus gasped as well. Her hands held onto Aphrodite's arm tighter.

"Seriously!? You've fallen in love with a guy!?"

Aphrodite looked at them nervously. She shook her head anxiously. "No! It's not what you think! I don't-…"

But the other girls already knew. They could sense it. They stared at her, their eyes wide.

"Phoebe, it's forbidden for a prostitute to fall in love with one of the guests!" Asmodeus said.

"Oh man… Wait until Madam Espenil finds out about this…" Danielle said.

"N-No, please don't tell her!" Aphrodite cried, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Sorry, Phoebe, rules are rules, we have to tell her!"

And with that, the two girls released Aphrodite and ran out the door and into the hallway. I managed to stay out of their sight in the rush. I was amazed at how fast they could run in stilettos.

Inside of her room, I could hear Aphrodite crying. I walked inside, carefully looking at her. She looked up at me, her cheeks wet with tears.

"F-Finitevus…" she said, choking on tears.

I sat down on the bed, embracing her. I let her cry for a few minutes before either of us spoke.

She choked back tears as she said, "Th-They know! They know about you and I! They know that-…"

"Shh… I know, my dear, I heard the whole thing…"

She continued crying into my chest as I held her close. I kissed her head lightly.

"Everything will be all right, my love, don't fret about it."

"B-But when Madam Espenil finds out, she'll kick you out, and we'll be separated!" she cried, looking up at me.

I looked into her beautiful green eyes. Even when crying, she still looked like an angel. "If I am forbidden to stay here, then I shall bring you with me. If you are released, then I shall follow you and be with you. We will not be separated, my dear, you have my word."

"Finitevus…" She continued to cry for a long time, letting out every ounce of despair in her body.

Chapter Eleven:

I stayed with her for the longest of times, not wanting her to be alone. She had managed to reduce her crying to only tears and sniffles, but she still clung to me, her head in my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"F-Finitevus…" she said after a long period of silence, "Have you thought about where our relationship will go?"

I thought for a moment. "Of course, my love, I have thought about it many times."

"Have you thought about… making love to me?" she asked, her eyes looking up at me.

I thought for another moment. "Yes, I have thought about it many times."

"Do you think… do you think we should?"

A few seconds passed. "If it is what you desire, then yes."

"But what do _you _want?"

"Yes, I would like to go to bed with you. But only if you are ready."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok. I don't know if I'm ready just yet, but even if I was, I wouldn't want to do it right now."

I smiled down at her. "Yes, now wouldn't be an appropriate time."

She laughed softly, putting her head in my chest again, tears still flowing out of her eyes. I continued to rub her back, enjoying the warmth and delicacy of her skin.

Night began to fall, but Madam Espenil was still nowhere to be seen. I had not once left Aphrodite's side the entire time. She was still in my arms as she yawned adorably.

"I'm tired…" she whispered.

I smiled. "Then perhaps I should leave you for the night."

"No!" she replied, shaking her head in my chest. I laughed slightly at her childish tone.

"Then you wish for me to stay?"

"Mm hm," she said nodding, her eyes closed.

"If that is what you wish."

I slipped off her shoes and let them fall onto the floor. I carefully laid her down onto the bed, pulling the sheets and comforter over her exhausted body.

At first, she yawned again, her eyes sleepily shut as she turned onto her right side. I stood there, watching her as she drifted off. But after a few minutes, I stared out the window at the brilliant full moon. Aphrodite noticed me still standing there as she opened one eye. She sat up and curiously looked at me.

"Aren't you coming too?"

I stared at her uncertainly.

She giggled. "You know… Aren't you going to sleep with me? I mean, not like _that _but, just sleeping in the same bed."

I smiled. "Is that what you desire?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"And why is it that you want that?"

"I'm cold," she replied, clearly jesting.

"Then perhaps you should have changed into a night gown."

She yawned again. "I'm too tired…" she replied.

I took off my spectacles, cape and belt, putting them on the side table. She laid back down as I went under the covers with her. Her soft hands wrapped around my hips as we each laid on our side, her on her right side, me on my left.

I brushed her beautiful hair out of her face. She opened her eyes only halfway and looked at me through the darkness. The moonlight seemed to illuminate her flawless figure. I closed my eyes and put my lips against her forehead. She put one leg over mine under the sheets. She waited until I finished the kiss to lean in and softly put her tender lips onto mine. I put one hand on her hip. She took her hands away from my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck, continuing the blissful kiss. I trailed my hand down onto the thigh of the leg that was placed onto mine. She let out deep sighs of pleasure, kissing me delicately. She squirmed slightly under my touch. I broke apart our lips only slightly and opened my eyes halfway to look at her. She did the same. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I'm ticklish," she explained.

I laughed softly and continued the osculation.

After nearly half an hour, she put her hands on my chest, yawning. She kept her leg where it was though.

"Good night, Finitevus," she whispered, her eyes closing as her face went into my chest again. I smiled, taking my hand away from her thigh and wrapping my arms around her instead. In a matter of minutes, our breathing remained slow as we drifted off to sleep


	5. Chapter 12, 13 and 14

Chapter Twelve:

My eyes slowly opened, bright sunlight streaming through the window. Aphrodite still had her hands on my chest, breathing slowly as she slept. I carefully sat up, being sure not to wake her. I rested back on my arms as I stared out the window. I looked down at my lover, her chest slowly moving in and out, in and out…

I stared out of the window again, once again getting lost in my thoughts. I thought and thought for the longest time, until Aphrodite finally opened her eyes. Her drowsy eyes looked up at me. I smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," she replied.

I lied down beside her, kissing her gently. She put her hands on my face, closing her eyes again. After a few seconds, we wrapped our arms around each other. We remained close to each other, our eyes closed.

"Aphrodite," I said.

"Hm?"

"Who were those girls with you yesterday?"

"Oh… You mean Asmodeus and Danielle?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Well, since you know their names, you probably know that they're prostitutes here too."

"Yes. But are they comrades of yours?"

"Like, friends?" she said, opening her eyes.

I opened my eyes as well and nodded.

She thought for a moment. "I mean… Sort of. They're friendlier to me than most of the girls here, but I wouldn't say we're _friends…"_

"I see…"

There was a minute of silence.

"Do you wish for me to stay here until Madam Espenil comes?" I asked.

"No… I mean, I _want _you to stay, but if Madam Espenil sees you, then she'll definitely know that we're in love."

"Of course."

"But… could you please stay until she does come? And once she does, then you can use a warp ring to get out of here."

"If that is what you desire."

She giggled. "I love the way you talk…"

"How is that?"

"I don't know… Really… properly…"

I smiled. "Properly?"

"Yeah, like, you know, without slang or anything." She blushed, her eyes looking into my chest. "It makes you more… Attractive…"

"Is that so?"

"Mm hm…" She closed her eyes again, kissing me again.

I, however, did not lean into her lips. Instead, I pulled away from her. She looked at me in surprise.

"Finitevus…?"

My eyes looked out the window, my thoughts wandering, emotions shifting.

Aphrodite moved away from me slightly. "Finitevus…?"

Why…? Why did she love me? Why did I love her? I had told her… I had told her some of the things I had done that most people considered treacherous and inhumane. But yet here she was, loving me nonetheless… Was her love just blinding her? Had she thought that I was perhaps jesting, not meaning a single word of what I said and just testing her loyalty to me?

"F-Finitevus…"

I sat up, my eyes darkening as I stared down at my hands. "Why...?" I asked, "Why do you love me?"

She sat up beside me, a hand on my shoulder. "Finitevus, what's wrong?"

"Answer me." I said shortly.

She took her hand away from me. "I-I don't know… because you've been kinder to me than any guest has ever been."

"Is that all?"

"N-No… You're attractive… And smart…"

Was she being veracious? Did she really think of me as attractive? Most people who knew who I was and what I had done cowered in fear, thinking of me as cruel and the face of pure evil.

"You're lying to me…"

I sensed the fear in her. "Wh-What…?"

I turned my head slightly giving her a dark stare. Her body trembled slightly.

"Is it really true that you love me? Or perhaps the only reason you're appealing to me is so that you can escape this place."

Tears formed in her eyes. "F-Finitevus…"

"Answer me."

"O-Of course not!" she cried, "I'm not pretending to love you so that I can get out of here! I really do love you! Please, believe me! I love you!"

She wrapped her arms around me from behind me, her face in my back. She sniffled as I stared back at my hands. Her feelings seemed true… but yet…

"Aphrodite…"

She removed her face from my back. "Y-Yes?"

"I need time to think…" I replied, "I need to be apart from you for a little while."

"H-How long?" she asked, her voice sounding desperate.

"Perhaps a few days… A week, at most…"

"A-A week!?" she cried.

I nodded.

"B-But… Finitevus, why?"

"I need to think about some things, alone." I turned around and faced her. She sniffled, her head down as tears streamed down her cheeks. I put my right index finger under her chin and tilted her head up toward me. She looked at me with sorrow.

"I love you, Aphrodite," I said softly, "But I need time to think things through. Please, allow me to have that time. Then, I swear, I will come back to you, and we will perhaps take things a little bit farther."

She sniffled and nodded, showing that she understood. "I-It's ok. B-But please believe me when I say this. I love you, Finitevus, more than anything or anyone. I want you, and only you. I'll wait for you, however long it takes."

I gently wiped her tears away. "No more tears, my love," I whispered, "Save those for when you miss me most."

She nodded, choking back tears. I put both hands on her cheeks and kissed her. She whimpered into the kiss, knowing that she wouldn't have another one for a long time.

I summoned all of my willpower and ended the moment, standing up from the bed and putting on my cape, belt, and spectacles. I looked back at Aphrodite. She didn't dare look at me. I took one of my warp rings off of my arm and placed it beside her. She looked at it curiously.

"If you ever need my assistance, use it." I walked out of the door, refusing to look back.

Just as I started walking down the hall, I heard Aphrodite begin to cry again.

Chapter Thirteen:

I met with Madam Espenil to explain to her that I would be taking a short leave, but would be returning later on. She said that she understood, but seemed to examine me. I remembered that she had not yet spoken with Aphrodite about the fact that she was in love with me.

Gathering all of my explosives, I took a warp ring to each of the capitals of all of the continents on Mobius. I placed the mines around them, being utterly silent as I went. I did not set the mines to explode, but instead left them in their hiding places. Afterwards, I returned to my laboratory in Downunda. I began recording all of the locations in which I had placed the grenades. I kept the master control nearby, but not near enough as to accidentally push any of the buttons. I did not know exactly when I was going to initiate my plan completely, but I knew it was going to be some time after I had reengaged in my relationship with Aphrodite.

Aphrodite… I hadn't thought about her since my departure from the brothel… I was curious as to how she was holding up after only a few hours without me. I hoped that none of that trash that called themselves men tried to hurt her again. I had a feeling one of them would. So I made a decision. I would check on her every other day or so… but without her knowing. That way, she would be safe, and I would still have time to think before confronting her again.

But I needed time apart from her. I was getting too wound up in my thoughts to fully trust her. I did not want her to see my dark side unless it was necessary. Losing my temper on her would most definitely drive us apart. But she needed to be protected.

With my mind made up, I opened a warp ring that led to Aphrodite's closet.

After emerging from the other side, I peeked through the small gap in the closet door. Aphrodite was sitting on the side of her bed, her bodice untied, but her dress still on. She was staring sadly down at the warp ring I had given her. After a minute, she sighed, placed it on her side table and slipped her dress strap off of her shoulder.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. She looked up in shock.

"It's me," someone said behind the door.

Aphrodite hastily slipped her dress strap back on and tied her bodice before running to the door and opening it.

"M-Madam," she said, bowing slightly.

"May I come in?" the Madam asked.

"O-Of course…"

She walked inside and sat down on the bed. Aphrodite sat beside her.

"Phoebe," the Madam said slowly, "do you know why I'm here?"

Aphrodite was playing with her skirt nervously, her head down.

"N-No…"

"There have been rumors going around that you have fallen in love with one of the guests."

Aphrodite's fingers stopped cold. Her hands began to shake. She gulped, still refusing to look up.

"And they say that this guest was the one you slept with for the first time."

She still didn't look up. She stayed frozen, her eyes full of fear.

"Phoebe," Madam Espenil said, "I know that it's Dr. Finitevus they're talking about, even if they don't know it."

Aphrodite didn't react.

"Phoebe, I know that you two have spent a long time together. Surely you two have grown close…"

Still no reaction. Just silence.

The Madam sighed. She placed one hand on Aphrodite's. She looked up at her.

"It's ok to tell me," the Madam said, smiling, "I'm not mad."

Aphrodite looked down at her skirt again. "I don't know how to…"

"Phoebe, do you love him?"

Aphrodite looked up into her eyes. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "More than anything."

Madam Espenil continued to smile. "It's ok, Phoebe. There's no need to be upset."

"I know that you said you're not mad, but he…"

"I know. He left a few hours ago. I'm sorry Phoebe."

Aphrodite nodded sadly.

"Phoebe, why do you love him?"

I leaned forward slightly, curious as to what her reply would be.

"He makes me feel good," she replied, "He doesn't slap me around and order me to take my clothes off like the other guests do. He actually gives me love and affection. He cares about me."

The Madam slowly nodded. "Now, tell me, and please be honest. Did you really go to bed with him?"

Aphrodite shook her head.

"Then you two have not done it yet?"

Aphrodite's eyes filled with sorrow as she shook her head again.

Madam Espenil gave her a sympathetic smile. "I told you he did not wish to hurt you. I'm sure that when he returns, he will take that next step with you."

She put a hand on Aphrodite's face and turned her head towards her. "If you are not ready, however, when he does come back, then you need to tell him. Making love to a man at your age is a very delicate thing. You need to take it as slowly as you need to."

Aphrodite nodded, sniffling slightly. "Th-Thank you Madam," She bowed slightly, "thank you for understanding."

Madam Espenil nodded and then hugged Aphrodite. Aphrodite gasped slightly in surprise.

"You have always been like a daughter to me," she whispered, "I promise I will always care for you and treat you as such."

Aphrodite wrapped her arms around her and returned the embrace. "Thank you…"

The Madam kissed the top of her head lightly before ending the embrace and standing up, leaving the room. After the door closed, Aphrodite looked over at the warp ring. She smiled slightly, a tear falling down her face. She carefully wiped it away.

I went back through the warp ring as she began to undress.

Chapter Fourteen:

I thought more and more about Aphrodite. Was she simply trying to use me as a way to get out of the place she never called home? Or were her affections for me strong and true? There was no way to know for sure… Not until I took her out of the brothel for good. Until then, I was going to have to lean one way or the other. For days I weighed my options.

During my time in solitude, Aphrodite never used her warp ring to find me, but I checked on her every day without her ever finding out. I made sure that I did not mistakenly check on her while she was dressing or undressing. No, I would see her unclothed when she was ready.

Most of the time I was stuck in my thoughts, but the rest of the time, I was focusing on how to move my plan forward until the pinnacle of it all. I checked the trackers on the mines to make sure that they were still in place.

I spent all of five days mostly thinking about Aphrodite. I missed her more deeply than ever before. But I was still uncertain as to her true feelings for me. Deep inside, I knew that she truly loved me. But on the surface of my brain, I had doubts. So I decided to dig deeper and to try to think of the most reasonable side. After those five days, however, Aphrodite came to me. I looked over in shock as I saw a warp ring open in the middle of my laboratory. Aphrodite came out of it, tears running down her face rapidly. She fell to the ground on her knees, her body covered in nothing but a bed sheet.

I ran to her side. "Aphrodite, what has happened to you?"

She choked back tears as she cried, "I-It all happened so fast… I-I couldn't get to you before it happened…"

"Before what happened?"

"M-My dad came to the brothel… He went straight to my room… At first, h-he only wanted to talk to me about my life… B-But a split second later, he tells me to show him what I've been raised for five years to do… I told him no, of course, but he didn't take that for an answer… H-He slammed my head against the wall, then pinned me onto the bed… A-And then he started taking my dress off… I-I tried to fight back, but my head hurt so badly and I felt so dizzy… H-He's so much stronger than me, anyways… A-And then… A-And then…"

Her sobs became hysterical. I knew what she was going to say, but she said it anyways. "H-He raped me, Finitevus… My own father raped me…"

I held her close, allowing her to cry as long as she needed to. She was so vulnerable… I felt anger burning inside of me. This was the world I was working to destroy… a world of disgusting pleasure and idiotic decisions. But now Aphrodite knew. She knew how bad the world truly was, how abysmal people had become. I would get revenge for her… that much was clear.

"Aphrodite," I whispered, "I know not how violated and revolted you must feel."

"I-I can't even describe it…" she moaned, "It hurt so bad… He did it so hard… and he didn't even give me a chance…"

"I know… I know…"

"H-He's my dad… Wh-Why would he enjoy doing something like that to me…?"

"I do not understand either. But do not worry. I will take care of you now. I'm sorry I left you and allowed this happen to you. I swear on my life I will never leave you again after today."

"I-It's not your fault, Finitevus… Really, it isn't… P-Please don't blame yourself…"

I continued the embrace for a few more minutes before slowly releasing her. "There is a shower down the hallway to the right if you would like. I will go and bring you back some of your clothes."

She sniffled and nodded, still holding the bed sheet tight against her body. "Th-Thank you…"

"Of course. I won't be gone long."

I watched her as she got up and walked down the hallway, sobbing as she went. When she was out of sight and the shower began running, I took a knife out of a drawer in my desk and opened a warp ring to the brothel.


	6. Chapter 15, 16 and 17

Chapter Fifteen:

I found myself yet again in Aphrodite's closet, but this time for a different purpose. I knew not what Aphrodite's father's name was, nor what he looked like. But I presumed that he had a resemblance to Aphrodite in some way.

So I decided to start at the scene of Aphrodite's misfortune: her room. I saw who I presumed was her father looking out of the window, flicking his lighter several times before it finally came aflame. Just from observing him from behind, I could see that his hair color was the same shade as Aphrodite's. He was in exceptional physical condition. Puffs of smoke came out of his mouth, one hand on his cigarette, another in the pocket of his jeans. I knew that I had to be inaudible if my plan was going to work. I took one step, two steps, three steps, four…

I only stopped a moment as I stood a few feet behind him. There was no hesitation in my mind. The blade grasped in my palm, I plunged the knife deep into his back, just right of his spine.

The rest of the murder was a fog. I kept plunging the knife into his body over and over and over again, my arm mechanically stabbing the man as he lay on the floor. How many stabs it took before he perished, I cannot say. I did not know, because… I did not care. I do not even know how many times the knife penetrated his skin. It was just in and out, in and out, in and out…

After an unknown amount of time, I at last ceased to attack. I was breathing deep, but I was not panicked. I knew what I had done. Murder was no foreigner to me. I stared with cold eyes down at the man I killed. His eyes were dormant, seeming to gaze at the Grim Reaper…

The silence echoed the passing of a spirit, a grave dug straight into the floorboards.

My fingers released the knife as I fell to my knees. I saw the blood splattered on the carpet. I slowly looked down at the knife. I stared into the crimson steel at my own reflection. My eyes were dark, showing no remorse, for I felt none. I gazed at my hands, which were now tainted with the debauched man's blood. I rose to my feet and slowly walked over to the nightstand. I put both hands on the desk, contemplating my whole reflection. The blood had left marks on my face. Permanent marks that would stay with me whether I washed them or not.

A laugh escaped my throat. It was soft at first as I hung my head. But it gradually grew into a laugh of irony and triumph, and the pleasure I was so familiar to.

What did it matter? One man's life was nothing compared to the thousands of my own people I had murdered. I never wasted one thought on them. Why would these marks haunt me?

I walked over to the bloodied corpse. I looked relentlessly down at him. I kicked him onto his back. Such a waste of life…

And then I remembered… Aphrodite… I quickly ran to her bathroom and began washing my face and hands. I took a swift shower, desperate to erase visual evidence of the event. The entire time I washed myself, I thought of her.

She couldn't see me like this… What would she think if she saw me in my true nature? No. I could never let her see me act in such a way… She had to be saved.

I washed my cape as best I could. Afterwards, I opened the window and looked down below it outdoors. I picked up Aphrodite's father's body and threw it down into the rose bush below.

I made sure all blood was removed from my body before departing from the room. I went to the medical facility and snatched any and all supplies that would fit my criteria. I rushed back to the room, immediately scrubbing off any and all blood from the furniture and floor. Afterwards, I grabbed a pen and paper and thoroughly wrote a note. After it was finished, I placed the pen by the paper as I set it on the nightstand.

Remembering that Aphrodite needed clothes, I snatched her dress that was still on the floor from her trauma and vanished into a warp ring.

Chapter Sixteen:

I returned to my laboratory in Downunda to find Aphrodite sitting in one of the computer chairs covered in only a towel. She looked at me in shock as I arrived. I kept the knife firmly behind my back. I handed over her dress.

"O-Oh… Thanks…" she said. She looked down at herself and blushed. "Um…"

"The bedroom's at the end of the hallway."

She nodded and smiled shyly. "Thanks."

She rushed off to change. I watched the bedroom door close frantically. I collapsed onto the computer chair. How to prevent from telling her… Would she believe my cover-up? She was more intelligent than most. Perhaps she knew me well enough that she could see behind my lies. But I would try. For her sake.

As the bedroom door opened, I hurriedly shoved the blade into one of the drawers and out of sight. She came back out into the lab in her bare feet. Her dress seemed to cover a small bit less of her chest than usual.

She sat down in the chair beside me. She folded her hands in her lap, her legs firmly together.

"So, uh…" she asked with her head down, "did you run into my dad?"

I thought carefully before responding. "Yes."

She looked up at me inquiringly. "And did you do anything?"

I shook my head. She gave me a curious look.

"Suicide," I said shortly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

I nodded. "He jumped out of the window to his death into the rose bush. He left a note in your room."

"O-Oh… I see…" She played with her skirt, her eyes full of sorrow.

I stared at her. "Are you mourning for him?"

"Hm? Oh, of course not! He did terrible things to me! He sold me to become a prostitute when I was 9! He raped me today! I'm not mourning, I'm just… He's family, y'know? It doesn't matter what he did, he's still family, and blood is thicker than water."

I continued to stare at her. "I see…" So this was how she truly felt…

We both sat in silence for a short while.

"Can… Can we go back? I-I want to read the note," she said uncertainly.

I nodded. "If that is what you wish."

She nodded in return. We both got up as I opened a warp ring back to the brothel. Aphrodite turned me towards her.

She kissed me softly, allowing me to enjoy the pleasure I had missed for so long. She kept herself close as she whispered, "Thank you."

I returned the kiss before slowly re-entering her room with her.

Chapter Seventeen:

I showed Aphrodite the place outside where he had fallen. She gasped with horror as she looked down at his distorted body. She almost vomited at the sight of it. I held her hand as she slowly came back into the room. She looked over at the nightstand where I had left the note. I watched calmly as she opened it. She read it out loud.

"To My Dearest Phoebe,

I feel truly awful for the way I have treated you all these years. I know I have never been much of a father to you, and I was hoping that we could have a nice reunion today. But I messed that all up for us. I allowed my lust and greed to get the better of me, so I shall now carry out a suitable punishment: taking my own life.

I know that it will never truly atone for my sins against you, but at least it will show you how much I truly love you. Please accept my apology by taking my life as collateral.

With All My Love,

Your Father."

She stared at the note for a moment. She seemed to skim it over and over again with her eyes, as if she couldn't believe it was there.

After a minute, tears filled her eyes as she angrily balled the paper up and threw it to the ground.

"Go to Hell!" she screamed, tears of anger running down her face, "To think he had the nerve to tell me how much he loved me when he was ready to die! Where was your love when you were forcing me to sleep with you!? Huh!? Where was your messed up love then!? You never loved me! You sold me away because you never wanted me! Ever since Mom died, all you wanted was a quick buck and a smoke or two! So you sold your own daughter because she got in the way! I was just a reminder of how bad your life was! That's all I ever was to you! Just an obstacle!"

She fell to her knees, her face in her hands. "I hate you! I hate you! I don't need your stupid love… I hate you…"

I knelt down beside her and embraced her, allowing her to cry into my chest. I caressed her back softly as she sobbed into me.

"I-I hate the world…" she whimpered, "I wish it would go up in flames…"

I remained silent, but eagerness grew inside of me. This was exactly what I wanted. I wanted Aphrodite to see how bad the world was so that she would side with me and stay with me for certain.

"Finitevus…" she whispered, "Please never leave me… Without you, I'd get crushed by this world… I'd become nothing more than a tool for men, just like you said… Thank you for seeing me as something more than a prostitute. Thank you for treating me like someone that matters. Thank you for giving me actual love that I can cherish and return. Thank you for saving me… Thank you…"

I smiled to myself as I kissed her on the top of her head, holding my love close to me.


	7. Chapter 18, 19 and 20

Chapter Eighteen:

After an hour or so, Aphrodite felt that she was ready to go out and face the others. I reassured her that I was going to stay with her. She clung to my arm as she walked down the hallway towards Madam Espenil's room. The other prostitutes and servants that passed us stared at us in wonder, but I did not care, and I could tell that neither did Aphrodite.

When we arrived at the room, Aphrodite stopped. I stared at her.

"Is something the matter my dear?"

"Hm? Oh…" She looked down nervously, "It's just… I don't know how I'm going to tell her…"

"Do not feel obligated to tell her if you are not ready Aphrodite."

"I don't feel obligated. It's just… she's been like a mother to me since I first came here, so I feel like I can confide in her about this stuff… I mean, not that I can't talk to you about it!" she added quickly.

I gave a slight nod. "It's all right. I understand. Do you wish for me to stay here until you are done?"

She nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

She smiled and gave me a long kiss. Afterwards, she whispered, "Thank you."

I watched her as she entered the room. I stood outside the door, wrapping my cape around myself as I listened intently.

I didn't react in the slightest as Aphrodite told Madam Espenil about her recent trauma after her father molested her. She told her about the whole affair, detail after detail. I knew that saying what happened to her would make her feel better. After that, she told the Madam about her father's suicide. She told her about his body lying in the rose bushes and the note that was left behind. The Madam stayed silent the entire time. As Aphrodite spoke, I could tell that she was choking back tears, struggling to keep her composure. After all was said, I heard Aphrodite burst into tears. I heard a chair screech and the Madam comfort her. I waited patiently as I waited for Aphrodite to come out.

After nearly half of an hour, she finally emerged. Tears were still noticeable in her eyes. She sniffled as she clung to my arm again.

"L-Let's go back to my room," she whispered. I nodded slightly, leading the way.

Once inside, she burst into tears again. I held her close, promising her to never leave her side ever again. She cried for several minutes before finally wiping the last of her tears away.

"I-I've never felt more used in my life than when he did that to me…" she said. I assumed she meant what her father had done to her. I stayed silent as I held her hands as she slowly began confiding in me.

"He never made me feel like a person; only like… like… furniture." She paused for a moment. "My mom passed away after she was robbed and murdered by some crazy guy on the streets. After that, my dad changed. He had treated me poorly before, but once Mom was gone, he just snapped. He started smoking and beating me. He always spat on me and told me that it should have been me out on the streets that night. He always resented having to take care of me. When he saw how mature I was getting at a young age, he snatched the opportunity and sold me here. I have to say, I was kind of glad. At least here I was away from his harsh words and constant beatings. I never thought I'd see him again… I thought he'd forgotten about me…"

She was silent after that. I touched her face gently.

"You did not have to tell me all of that."

She smiled, putting her hand on mine. "You told me about your past, so I kind of felt like I should tell you about mine."

I gave her a light kiss, my eyes closed. She leaned into the gesture. We kissed for several seconds before finally detaching our lips. Her face colored as she looked down shyly.

"Finitevus… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything my love."

"Um… Can we… You know… take our relationship a little further? Not right now, but sometime later. Maybe… in a few days?"

I stared at her for a moment before responding. "Are you sure you are ready for such a step?"

"Well… Obviously I'm going to need a few days after what happened to me, but… I was going to do it with you after you returned anyways. I decided while you were gone that I was ready for it. But after what my dad did, I'm going to need a little longer, if you don't mind."

I nodded. "Take as much time as you need. Once you believe that you are ready then I promise you, we can do it."

I kissed her one last time before telling her good night.

"Wait!" she said, grabbing my arm. I turned and stared at her curiously.

"Is there something you need?"

She looked down at the floor as she muttered, "Will you spend the night with me again? We've been apart for so long, and I missed you so much. You are staying here again, aren't you?"

I smiled. "Yes. If you insist, then I shall stay with you tonight."

She smiled her cheeks still red. "Um… Excuse me for a second, I have to go change."

She kissed me on the cheek before rushing to her closet, pulling something out then rushing to the bathroom to change. I took off my cape, belt and spectacles and placed them on the side table. I sat on the side of her bed, waiting for her return.

I looked at the floor and noticed the balled up fake suicide note I had written. I couldn't help but wonder; would Aphrodite find out? I would hope that she did not, but only time would tell.

In the middle of contemplating on it, I heard the bathroom door open. I looked over and saw her timidly step out in a tight and short night gown that would definitely be worn by any prostitute. She stared at the floor as she walked over to me, an embarrassed smile on her face.

She sat down beside me although not looking at my face. I smiled as I took one finger and put her chin up towards me. She finally looked at me, her dazzling eyes nervously looking at me. I leaned in towards her, noticing her eyes closing just before mine as I kissed her gently. She put her arms around me, her body pressing against mine.

We both lied down on the bed under the comforter and sheets. We continued to kiss, our attraction heated. I turned off the light switch via warp ring. We kissed for several minutes before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Chapter Nineteen:

I was in a deep sleep, dreaming about Aphrodite, when all of a sudden, I heard a scream. I woke up with a start. I looked over and saw Aphrodite sitting up, holding her head as she sobbed. I sat up and pulled her into my arms. She cried out one more time.

"Don't let him take me!" she moaned, "Please, don't let him hurt me!"

"Shh… be still my love," I whispered, "He is dead. He cannot hurt you anymore."

"Don't let go…" she whimpered, "Don't let go…"

We lied back down on the bed, but I continued to hold her close to me. Her weeping finally subsided after several minutes. I felt her breathing slow as she was once again pulled into sleep. Despite that, I continued to hold her until I too fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw sunlight streaming through the window. I felt Aphrodite's arms wrapped gently around my hips. I stayed where I was, not wanting to accidentally wake her up. I closed my eyes again, thinking hard. I almost fell asleep again when I heard a slight sigh behind me. I felt Aphrodite's body press up against me from behind. I enjoyed the pleasure of her breasts pressed against me.

"Good morning," she said tiredly.

I turned around slightly and looked at her. I smiled. "Good morning."

She backed up slightly so that I could turn around completely. I rolled over and stared into her beautiful eyes. I kissed her softly, rubbing my hand up and down on her smooth thigh. She gave a slight moan as she put her hands on my chest. After a few minutes, she pulled back, catching her breath.

"I feel like I could make love with you right now…"

I smiled. "But you know you need more time."

She sadly nodded. "Yeah… Maybe a day or two." She giggled. "Then we can actually do it."

I slipped my hand under her night dress. Her face grew bright red. I smiled wider.

She smiled shyly back, pressing her chest against mine. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of them against me.

We kissed again, but more intensely this time. My hand pressed on her hip, her hand on my face. We enjoyed the pleasure until a knock came at the door. At first, neither of us went to get it. We just continued our desire.

But when a second knock came, Aphrodite stopped and got out from under the bed sheets.

"I'll be right back," she promised. I sat up, curious as to who would knock at such a time.

When she opened the door, another one of the prostitutes was standing there. She was holding another skimpy dress in one of her hands.

"Carolyn? What are you doing here?"

Carolyn threw the dress at her. "Put this on."

Aphrodite looked at it in confusion. "Why?'

"You're pole dancing today, that's why."

"W-What!?"

"You heard me! Get to it! Or are you too busy smooching your boyfriend?"

"I-I don't have a boyfriend!"

Carolyn scoffed at her. "Yeah, sure, and we're not paid to sleep with men, either. I've heard what people have said. You've played the damsel in distress card and found a guy who isn't afraid to sleep with you around the clock."

"That's not true!"

"Sure it isn't." And with that, Carolyn walked away, leaving Aphrodite standing in the doorway.

I stared at her curiously. "Aphrodite?"

She slammed the door shut and threw the dress on the floor.

"Like heck I'm pole dancing today…"

I got up from the bed and looked down at the dress. "Would that even fit you properly?"

"Of course not. Every outfit in this place puts you at risk of showing people a whole other part of you."

I thought for a minute. "A 14 year old, pole dancing…" I shook my head. The things that amused mankind…

"Madam Espenil would never ask me to do something like this; not after what happened to me."

I nodded in agreement. "The Madam seems like she understands your situation."

She went over and sat down on the bed, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm sure as heck not squeezing myself into that dress, and I'm definitely not pole dancing for a bunch of 30 and 40 year old pedophiles."

"Then what do you propose?"

She smiled at me. "We act like we're having the best day of our lives together."

Chapter Twenty:

"Oh Finitevus…" Aphrodite had thrown the dress and some of her underclothing near the door, leaving it open just a tad bit.

We heard someone coming towards the door from down the hall. Aphrodite took a quick look. She grinned.

"Carolyn."

She was staring at the dress in disbelief as Aphrodite let out another moan of pleasure. Carolyn looked through the door curiously.

Truth was; Aphrodite and I weren't in bed together. We were standing off to the side, staging the affair. She was still completely clothed, but she was pressed against me, kissing me lovingly. She couldn't help but giggle when she looked and saw Carolyn's gaped open mouth.

We saw her rush off back down the hall. Aphrodite laughed.

"Did you see the look on her face?" she asked excitedly.

I smiled and nodded. She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you for doing that for me, Finitevus. I swear I'll make it up to you."

"That time will come, my dear. I believe you know how."

She giggled again. "Yes. And I'm really looking forward to it."

After we ended the embrace, I put my cape, belt and spectacles back on. I opened a warp ring that led back to my laboratory.

Aphrodite looked at me inquisitively. "Where are you going?"

"I will not be gone long my love. I promise. I just need to make sure that everything is still in place for the plan."

"Oh. Ok…"

I gave her one quick kiss before going through the warp ring.

I checked the locations of all of the mines and was pleased to find out that they were all still in place. I took another warp ring back to the medical facility in the brothel. I decided that if Aphrodite wished to see me again, she would come and see me. I wished to give her the few days she needed to recover from her recent trauma.

During those few days, I curiously wandered the brothel, not looking for anything in particular, but just searching around.

I overheard an argument between Carolyn and Madam Espenil about Aphrodite's absence from her duty.

"She acts like she can just get some special treatment!

"She has been violated in the worst way possible!"

"Prostitutes get raped all the time! We still do our job!"

"Are you under aged?"

Carolyn gave no reply.

"Were you raped by your father?"

No answer.

I continued on my way, occasionally seeing a prostitute kissing a guest right in the hallway. I even ran into the room where the pole dancing took place. I did not stay long.

I returned to the medical facility, looking out the window and thinking. After those few days without Aphrodite, a knock came at the door. I gave no reply as I stared outside.

"Finitevus? Finitevus, it's me."

"Come in."

I heard Aphrodite come inside, carefully closing the door behind her. She walked up and stood beside me.

"Finitevus?"

"Yes my dear?"

Her head was down slightly, her cheeks rosy. "Well… Well, I… I've had a few days to think, and…" She paused. "Finitevus, I think I'm ready."

I gazed at her for a moment. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm ready."

I envisaged her expression. "Do you wish to do it now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… Maybe not now, but some other time."

"If that is what you wish."

She sat down on the bed. I sat next to her. There were a few moments of muteness.

"Um… So, how's the plan going?"

"It can begin whenever we wish."

She looked up at me in shock. "Really?"

I nodded.

She beamed as she pressed up against me. "You're so smart. I really like it when you include me in your plans."

I kissed her forehead. "Having a partner makes it all the better."

She looked up towards me and pressed her lips against mine. I enfolded my arms around her. After only a few moments, I felt her fingers gliding up my leg to one spot. Her lips were touching mine, but her hand was touching something else.

I stopped kissing her and smiled. She looked at me in bewilderment.

"What's wrong?"

"Aphrodite, is there something you want from me?"

"What?"

I made a gesture towards the place that her hand was. She looked at it and blushed darker. She quickly withdrew her hand.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that, it just… happened…"

I laughed softly. "Do you want to do it now?"

She looked up in astonishment. "Really? You'll let me do it now?"

"Well, your fingers have expressed their desire for something more."

Her cheeks grew even darker. I laughed again. "Shall we begin?"

"Wait. I have one request."

I listened.

She smiled. "Can we take this to my room?"

I smiled. "Of course my love."

We both got up from the bed and left, walking calmly down the hallway, her hand in my hand. The moment we entered her room, I slammed the door shut, Aphrodite pressed against me. She took off my spectacles and threw them onto the nightstand. I swiftly untied her bodice. She took my belt off and threw it to the floor. I slipped her dress straps off her shoulders. She unclipped my cape and threw it to the side. I pulled her dress off and let it fall to her feet. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me longingly. I wrapped my arms around her in return. I picked her up and laid her onto the bed. I put myself on top of her, continuing the osculation. She sighed pleasurably as I made the first move.


	8. Chapter 21, 22 amd 23

Chapter Twenty-One:

It was… a strange sensation… One that I could not describe… It was extraordinarily congenial… Her moans and several breaks for air led me to believe that she felt the same sensation. I kept my composure the entire time, but at times I felt as though I may break slightly.

After nearly an hour, Aphrodite had calmed down and was lying next to me, the bed sheet covering her as she struggled to catch her breath. Left hand resting on my chest, she let out a sigh as she lay on her right side.

I found myself breathing slightly erratically as well. Neither of us had spoken. After a few more minutes, my lover spoke.

"Wow…" she breathed into my chin, "that was amazing… Now I know what I've missed out on…"

I looked down at her curiously. "Are you implying that you wish to sleep with older men now?"

Her eyes widened as she returned my stare. "No! Heck no! That's not what I meant! I just meant that… You know, now I know what I've been postponing for so long with you… And…" her face flushed to a crimson red, "I deeply enjoyed it…"

I smiled. "As did I my love… As did I…"

We both sighed. A yawn escaped her exquisite mouth.

"Boy… All of that enjoyment has made me exhausted…"

I laughed. "Then shall we rest?"

She smiled. "Ok. But can we go again when we wake up?"

"If that is what you wish."

I pulled the comforter over us as we turned towards each other. She closed her eyes before me. I closed mine shortly after and began whispering in her ear. She groaned desirably. Our hands did what they desired as we slowly melted into sleep.

I awoke abruptly. Unsure as to why, I looked over behind me. Aphrodite was no longer there. I steadily sat up, cautiously scanning the room. I saw a shadow looming near the bed. I looked towards the window. Aphrodite stood in the moonlight, the bed sheet loosely wrapped around her. I rose to my feet and strolled over to her. I leisurely wrapped my arms around her hips. She gasped slightly and looked back at me. She sighed in relief.

"Oh… It's just you… I thought you were asleep…"

"I awoke after you did."

"I woke you up? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Pay no mind to it, for it appears that it is on something else."

She looked out the window. "A bad dream…"

"Is that all?"

She took a moment. "Finitevus… What will happen to us once we start the plan? I mean… Where will we go?"

"To my laboratory of course."

"Yes, but… What will we do _after _the plan?"

"We start our lives together permanently in the new world."

She nodded absently, her eyes on the moon. I stared at her.

"Is something the matter?"

"Hm? Oh… Well, it's just…"

"Do you not wish to start a life with me?"

"What? No! That's not- Ugh… I'm saying a lot of stuff wrong today…"

I kissed her neck tenderly. "But you've done nothing wrong at all."

She smiled and leaned back into me, allowing me to continue kissing her.

As I continued to press my lips on her neck, she breathed, "I definitely want to start a life with you. After all, I never really had a life to begin with."

"So you're ready to begin your life?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm ready to continue my life."

I pulled my mouth away from her and stared at her inquiringly. She turned around and smiled at me. "The day you told me that you loved me was the day my life began."

I smiled and enveloped her in my arms. She placed her head on my chest. I gently rubbed her bare back. She turned her face up towards me, her eyes half closed. Her lips gently met mine. I slid the bed sheet off of her body. She didn't take notice as I picked her up and returned her to the bed. We started to return to our deep passion on the mattress in a more loving and less chaotic fashion.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

The next morning, we remained in bed together for another hour. We occasionally kissed tenderly, relishing our alone time together. After that hour, we aversely dressed. I left Aphrodite for a short while as I went to the medical facility. Many thoughts hastily went through my mind. Most of them were about Aphrodite, while others were about my plan. It was going to start soon… I could sense it… I was ever so close… All I had to do was get Aphrodite to come along with me. Then it would begin. The beginning of Mobius' demise.

I stared out the window at the rising sun. Its orange glow flooded into the room. I watched it as I thought; did Aphrodite truly want to assist me with my plan, or had she turned over a new leaf? I wondered… I had hoped that the "suicide note" from her father would be enough to convince her. I had hoped that being out in the world for a short while would also be enough. But I was wrong. I did not wish to cause her more scarring, but perhaps it was the only way.

I swiftly went back to her room. I knocked on the door twice. Seconds ticked by before I heard the unlocking of the door. It opened just a crack. Aphrodite's eyes only had to get a quick glance at me before she opened the door all the way.

"Finitevus?"

"I need to ask you something."

"All right." She moved to the side to let me through. I walked inside and waited for her to close the door before speaking.

"Do you really wish to come with me to complete my plan?"

"Of course I do!" she replied instantly.

Not virtuous enough. She would need to give me a more resolute and fraught response for me to truly believe in her yearning to come with me.

I stared into her eyes. They seemed disturbed…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, her voice shaking.

I turned my back to her. "I do not have confidence in your answer."

"What… What does that mean?"

"It means that you do not wish to come with me."

"What?!"

I waited. How would she assure me that her feelings were true?

"I-I want to go with you, Finitevus!" she cried, "Please, believe me!"

I stayed silent.

"I've waited my entire life for someone like you to come along," she continued, "someone who actually _cares _about me! Not someone who only wants to use my body as some toy! You're the only man who's ever shown me any respect! You're the first man I've ever fallen in love with! You're the whole reason I haven't killed myself yet!"

The last statement made me look over my shoulder at her. I stared into her eyes. Tears streaming down her face, she gave me an unwavering stare. I turned around completely.

"I adore you Aphrodite. Please do not misconstrue me. I care about you more than anyone. I have faith in you now." I walked up to her and placed a hand on her face. She looked up at me. "Please forgive me for not trusting you." I closed my eyes and kissed her softly. She put her hands on my chest and leaned into the romance.

After several seconds, she pulled back slightly. I opened my eyes. She smiled at me. "I forgive you Finitevus. I completely understand why you didn't believe me. I'm sorry for being so transparent."

I wrapped my arms around her as she put her head on my chest.

"Finitevus… about… about last night… I've never enjoyed anything more."

I smiled. "Nor have I my dear." My mind instantly wandered back to those flames… The flames of Albion… That was when I recognized that I had lied…

Chapter Twenty-Three:

Aphrodite told me that she was ready to leave as soon as I was. I told her that she could bring anything with her that she wanted. She said that there was only one thing she wanted; the necklace around her.

"This is the only thing I have left of my mother," she explained, "I never take it off."

She only had one other request; to say goodbye to Madam Espenil. I went with her as she went to the Madam's office. I closed the door behind us as Aphrodite said her farewells.

The Madam embraced her warmly. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded. "More than anything."

The Madam let go of her and smiled. She went to her desk and picked up a pendant off of it. She gently gave it to Aphrodite. Aphrodite opened it curiously. Inside of the engraved gold lid was the small portrait of a girl that looked to be her age. Her face looked almost exactly like Madam Espenil's. Underneath of it, small silver letters read, "Phoebe."

Aphrodite looked at the Madam in shock. "Madam…"

Madam Espenil smiled. "She was your age when she passed. Shot by a madman in the village." A tear escaped her eyes.

The two embraced for several more seconds. Afterwards, Aphrodite walked over to me, tears in her eyes. She opened the door and left without looking back. I, however, glanced over my shoulder. The Madam said, "Please take care of her." I nodded in response before closing the door.

We got to my laboratory via warp ring. I picked up the control for the bombs. I looked at my lover. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Whenever you are."

I opened another warp ring, this one leading to the capital of Downunda. We stood on the outskirts of the city. I pulled out the master control.

"Aphrodite, please turn around until I say so."

"O-Ok…" She hesitantly turned around.

I found the button for the Downunda bombs. I pressed it firmly without a doubt in my mind. In an instant, dozens of shells burst open and ignited flames around the buildings. I grinned to myself. Magnificent…

I turned back to Aphrodite, who had gasped when she heard the bombs go off. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "You may turn around now if you would like."

She slowly turned around as if unsure of what she would find. When she saw the huge flames rising up into the air, she stared at them in awe. She remained speechless for several seconds. I wrapped my arms around her hips from behind.

"Come, my love, there is still more work to be done."

"Ok…"

She let me pull her through another warp ring, not once taking her eyes off of the burning glow.


	9. Chapter 24, 25 and 26

Chapter Twenty-Four:

We went to Eurish, Soumerca, Northamer, Efricka, all the while burning their capitols to ashes. Aphrodite did not speak throughout the process.

Afterwards, we returned back to my laboratory. Aphrodite sat down without speaking. I stared at her.

"Is something the matter my love?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing…" She determinedly stared down at her skirt.

"Aphrodite…" I sat down beside her and held one of her hands in mine. She looked up at me.

"Aphrodite, if something is troubling you do not hesitate to tell me."

She looked down again. "It's just… Finitevus, I love you _so _much… But what's happening… This plan… It could get you killed if they find you…"

"I shall deal with that when the time comes."

"Yes but… What will happen if they do find you?"

"I will simply escape with you to another place where they cannot find us."

"Finitevus… What if they… What if they do capture you? What then?"

I thought for a moment. "Then I let them take me away. I will give you a warp ring so that you may escape undetected. Then, once I escape, I will find you again."

"But how will we ever find each other? What would I do in the mean time until you came back to me?"

I put a hand on her face. "My love, why are you troubling yourself with theoretical questions?"

A tear escaped her eyes. "I-I don't know… I-I just don't want to lose you…"

She buried her head in my chest as she sobbed. I caressed her back gently.

"Sh… Everything will be all right my dear… Do not fret too much about it… I won't let us get separated unless it is absolutely necessary."

She sniffled. "You promise?"

"I promise."

I continued to embrace her for several more minutes until her tears subsided. I kissed her cheek softly, her hands in mine. She looked at me and attempted a smile.

"Do you remember your other two promises?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course; to never leave your side again and to never harm you in any way."

"Doesn't that first promise and that new promise you made contradict each other?"

I thought for a moment. "Why yes, it would appear that they do."

She giggled. "Then how do you plan on keeping both?"

I kissed her neck before saying, "By keeping you close until I can no longer keep you safe."

She leaned into me as I continued to kiss her. As the sun began to set, my lover grew tired. She yawned.

"I'm worn-out…"

"Today was a big step in the plan."

She nodded before grabbing my hand. "Let's go to bed. I don't want to think anymore…"

"As you wish."

I slipped her shoes off before picking her up and bringing her into the bed. We both undressed before sliding under the covers together. She clung to me and quickly fell asleep. While she no longer wished to think, I could never stop. I stared at the ceiling as she slept on my chest; my thoughts were far from her.

Chapter Twenty-Five:

I awoke before she did and was glad of it. I needed some time alone to think before the next part of the plan commenced. I stood outside and stared at the rising sun. Its magnificent orange glow seemed fitting for the events that had transpired the past day.

After nearly an hour of alone time, I heard someone come up behind me. I gazed over my shoulder to find Aphrodite standing there fully dressed. She smiled slightly.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" she asked nervously.

"Not at all."

Legs stiff, she walked towards me and stood at my side. I studied her face for a moment.

"Why are you so worried my dear?"

"Hm? Oh… It's nothing… Really, it's nothing…"

I continued to stare at her. She determinedly kept her eyes on the ground.

"My love, if something is the matter I would like to know what it is."

There were a few moments of silence before she replied, "Finitevus… do I… get in your way?"

"Not in the slightest. Why, if I may, do you ask?"

"It's just…" A hint of deep sorrow gleamed in her dazzling emerald eyes, "I feel like you've been avoiding me a little bit. It's not a huge thing, it's just…" she paused for a moment, "there are times when I feel like you don't want anything to do with me. You just want me to go away and leave you alone. Is it something I'm doing or…"

"You have done absolutely nothing wrong Aphrodite."

"Then why do you go off by yourself when we get close sometimes?"

I did not reply. I was not one to confide in others. Although I had told her about my pleasure in watching Albion's destruction, I would not discuss reasons as to why I did certain things.

"Unfamiliarity, I suppose," was all I offered.

"Oh…" She stared at her skirt with melancholy.

Nothing more was said between us. We both turned our eyes towards the sun as it changed to its accustomed yellow. I turned around and started to go back inside. I stopped halfway to the door and looked back over my shoulder. Aphrodite continued to stand where she was. I saw her shoulders shaking as a few sobs escaped her mouth. I said nothing as I turned back around and went inside.

We had been separate for hours. We purposely stayed far apart it seemed, like the same ends of two magnets. I worked on my plan in the lab. She stayed outside and watched the sun. I went to the outskirts of each city to see how substantial the devastation was. She stayed in her room.

Later that day, I heard the steady flow of the shower water. I put down my work and looked back at the restroom door. I cautiously stood up and ambled over and pressed the side of my head against the door. Along with the flow of water, I heard slight sobs coming from within. My dearest…

Perhaps I could comfort her… But would she accept it? Would she turn away? Nevertheless, I needed to be with her. She needed to know that I was there for her. That much was certain in my mind.

Without a second thought, I swiftly undressed and silently opened the door. Each step I took sounded nonexistent. I slowly pulled back the shower curtain.

Her face in her hands, Aphrodite sat on the floor of the shower as she wept. When she realized what had happened, she looked up at me in shock.

"Finitevus…" Her face was damp with a mixture of filtered water and her own miserable tears.

"Aphrodite…" I stepped into the shower and knelt down beside her. I embraced her lovingly as the steaming water melded us together again.

Chapter Twenty-Six:

We had brief sexual intercourse afterwards. We pardoned each other during the event. We both admitted our harm to one another. We both got dressed again and kissed each other warmly.

"I love you," Aphrodite whispered with a smile.

"I love you as well."

At first interpretation, I acknowledged the fact that we were both an item again. She stayed in the computer room as I walked away. But as I went back to the lab, I was forced to take a second glance.

"Finitevus…? What is this…?" Aphrodite asked nervously.

I turned around slightly. My eyes fell upon the item in her hands; the knife.

I forced myself to remain calm as I answered, "Where did you find that?"

"I-In the drawer… I accidentally bumped into it and it slid open…"

Not once did I take my eyes off of it. Why had I not gotten rid of it? The bloodstains still remained from the event in which it had been involved.

"Finitevus, what did you use this for?"

There was no turning back. What was done was done. That much was clear. If I told her it was for dissections, she would think of me as a psychopath. She was awaiting my response. What would I say?

That knife pierced into my mind. The blood… The lies… The endless joy of it all… A slight grin crossed my mouth. I could see that crimson reflection… in and out, in and out, in and out…

"Fintievus…"

I snapped back to Aphrodite. The grin disappeared. I still had no reply.

"Finitevus, answer me!"

I waited a few moments. I took the blade from her hands.

"My love, there is no need to hassle over such a common thing."

"Finitevus, it's covered in blood."

"I am well aware, my dear."

"Why is it covered in blood?"

I put the knife back in its place. I took her hands and began pulling her away. "Come my love; let us retire for the night together."

She yanked her hand away. "I demand an answer."

So she really wouldn't give up on it… I would have to answer…

I sighed and put my hands on her face. "Before I tell you, please understand; it was for your own good."

She backed away and out of my reach. "What did you do?"

"I ended his life because I saw how much you suffered…"

"Ended whose life? Finitevus who did you kill?"

"Aphrodite, please…"

"Answer me!"

"He was causing you pain… I wanted to save you…"

"Wait… You mean…" Her eyes widened in horror and shock, "You killed my father?"

I steadily nodded.

"So… He didn't kill himself…"

I shook my head.

"And that note… You wrote it…"

I nodded.

Legs shaking, she fell into one of the chairs. She kept her head down.

"He didn't kill himself… It was you that killed him…"

"Aphrodite…" I placed a hand on her face. She smacked it away. I kept my hand somewhat outreached.

"Aphrodite…"

"You lied to me…"

"It was for your protection…"

"You lied to me…"

I put my hand at my side. I nodded slightly.

We stayed silent after that. I continued to stare at her in hopes that she would speak.

It was several long minutes before she said, "Finitevus…"

"Yes?"

"I… I don't want to sleep with you tonight… I think… I think I need some time alone…"

"If that is what you wish. You may have the bed if you wish."

I started to walk back to the lab when she spoke again.

"Finitevus?"

I stopped and turned around.

She looked up at me and gave a weak smile. "I know we just made up, and I really do appreciate you comforting me and being here for me…" she looked down again, "and I don't think you're some sick-minded serial killer either. I know you were only doing what you thought was right. I still love you. I just need some time to process all of it."

I nodded. "I will give you as much time as you need."

"Thank you."

I closed the door to the lab. The instant I was inside, I swept an empty beaker off of the table in fury and watched it smash on the floor. I put my hands on the table.

"Ignoramus…" I scolded myself.

All I had to do was get rid of that knife… Then she would be in my arms… She never would've had any doubts…

I used my arm and swept away the rest of the empty glasses and watched it shatter on the floor. I sat down on the chair and put my head in my hands in wrath. Teeth clenched, I thought to myself, idiot… simpleton…

I rested back in the chair. I stared at the hundreds of shattered glass gleaming at me from the cold, hard ground.

I just sat there, thinking… Perhaps Aphrodite had already gone to bed… but did it matter?

I saw the bit and pieces of my reflection staring back at me. I watched my shattered self, thinking…

I know not whether I fell to sleep or not. Whatever the case, I was trapped in my thoughts. The whole night, I stared into those shattered pieces, my mind in a fog.

Only one thing managed to break me out of my trance; a gunshot.

It pierced the silence of the morning like a needle through cloth.

"Aphrodite…"

I shot out of the chair and out the doors. I reached the morning rays in little to no time at all. I was forced to stop dead in my path when I saw my love staring down at a slight circular hole in her body groan and cripple to the ground.


	10. Chapter 27, 28 and Epilogue

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Time itself seemed to come to a stand-still. There she laid, my goddess, stricken down, frozen in her tragic state. What was I to do other than stay rooted to my spot? Even the wind only came in short spurts, just like her breathing. Her forced air was the only thing to make a sound. She was rolled over on her right side, facing me. Her eyes fell upon me. I looked at them silently as the light dwindled within them. She moved her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. As tears clouded her eyes, her desperate breaths turned to sorrowful sobs. I thought about turning around, about leaving her there to suffer so that I myself would not have to suffer. Seeing her in pain only brought me pain. I could not bear to see her leave this world.

But for her to die slowly… It seemed unfair to such an innocent young woman. I walked normally over to her and knelt by her incapable body. I lifted her up into my arms and looked down into her miserable eyes. She smiled ever so slightly and touched my face.

"Who?" I asked softly. She seemed confused by the question.

"Who has done this to you?"

"I-I don't know…" she whispered. That seemed all she could manage. To my astonishment, she spoke again, "I-I think it was a soldier… From where, I-I couldn't tell…"

Her beautiful voice had turned rigid, barely an echo. Her hand shook as it stayed on my face determinedly.

"Finitevus…" she whispered. My hands grew firmer around her.

"Th-Thank you…" she said, "and goodbye. I'm glad we got to meet and be together, but it looks like it wasn't exactly meant to be."

I did not speak, only listened.

"I-I could never ask for anything more than what you've done for me… No one else ever would've done the things you've done for me… I-I'm forever grateful… I love you…"

She let out a painful moan. Her hand slid down to my arm, no longer able to keep itself up. I held her firmer. How I wished to end her suffering…

Her voice barely made a noise as she whispered, "Please… Before I go, just kiss me one last time… That way, I'll always remember how in love we were, no matter where I end up…"

I brought her closer as I granted her wish. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips onto hers. How cold she had gone… The usual warmth of her touch had passed. I felt her body go rigid, her hand slowly falling all the down my elbow and onto the ground. There was no longer a return to the kiss. I opened my eyes and slowly pulled back. Her eyes dark as night, her spirit left its mortal form. I did not whimper… I did not sob… But for the first time in my life, tears rolled down my eyes… I kissed her forehead gently. I laid her down onto the grass and held her hand in mine. With the other hand, I softly closed her eyes and let her body rest. For several minutes, I knelt by her. I continued to hold her hand as the salty tears continued to fall. My eyes were dead with grief. How quickly she had gone…

But within seconds, the sorrow burned to anger. Who could have discovered our location? Who could have had the audacity to shoot her and not me? True Mobians… That was who… My teeth clenched together as I shook in fury. The tears turned hot as I swiftly marched into the lab, snatched a few of the extra bombs I had, picked Aphrodite's body up into my arms and used a warp ring to teleport away.

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

My first destination was New Mobotropolis. Without hesitating for even a moment, I laid Aphrodite's body down on the ground on the outskirts of the city and placed half of the bombs around its edges. I immediately pressed the button that sprung the shells into eruption. I re-carried Aphrodite in my arms as I watched the burning glow of the city falling to ashes. The smoke rose high into the air mixing with the pure clouds above. Confused and frightened citizens desperately tried to flee. The tears continued to burn as I watched them with a dead stare.

My second destination was Angel Island. I did the same thing to the island as I did to all the other cities, with the only exception being that I watched the island burn from below. I did not care that the Master Emerald was still on the island. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing really did. People were suffering worldwide, and that was all that mattered. I watched the flames smother the floating island before returning to my laboratory at last.

I stood at the edge of the hill, my love's once living body still resting in my grasp. Not once had the tears stopped flowing. I looked coldly out into the emptiness that was Mobius. How could a place such as this even exist? Such a corrupted world didn't deserve recognition. All it deserved was condemnation. My proof of such claims was right in my arms.

"Death upon them…" I whispered, "Death upon them…"

A crack of thunder echoed through the land. Raindrops began to drip onto my fur and mix in with the red of Aphrodite's blood that had stained me. As a lightning bolt split the sky, a single voice rang out:

"Finitevus!"

I saw no use in turning around. I knew who the voice belonged to.

"Finitevus, I'm gonna kill you!" the Guardian yelled.

"Knux stop, hold on a sec!" Sonic.

"Finitevus, you're gonna pay for what you did!" Knuckles threatened.

I made no attempt to answer. No, it was too much of a pain to answer.

"Face me, you demon!"

"Knuckles, chill! Yelling at him won't help!"

"Shut it! He didn't burn your home to the ground!"

"Um, yeah, he kind of did…"

"Then why are you trying to stop me!?"

Sonic made no reply. I replied instead.

"You call yourselves heroes? All you seem to know how to do is bicker about useless prattle. You save the corrupted ones and condemn the ones who would seek to free you. How pitiful…"

No response. I still didn't make an effort to look at them.

"At least our attempt to save the world doesn't involve burning innocent people!" the Guardian argued.

I sighed in annoyance. How naïve they were.

"Enough of this. I have grown tired of your quarrels, and I am in no mood to deal with them."

I opened a warp ring that led to an area that only I knew of.

"Hey!" Knuckles desperately tried to run up and grab me, but I was already gone.

"Good riddance," I muttered hatefully as I walked towards my final destination.

Epilogue:

I stood beside the altar in which I had laid my beloved's body. I had finally decided that this would be her final resting place. I had her hands crossed over her chest. I had her "Phoebe" pendant she had received from Madam Espenil in the palms of my hands. I stared at her angelic face as I remembered her.

_"I love you, Finitevus, more than anything or anyone. I want you, and only you. I'll wait for you, however long it takes."_

That was all we ever seemed to do… Wait for one another… Why couldn't we have just trusted each other and been together instead of constantly speculating and driving each other apart. All it did was harm us. That was my only regret; wasting all of that time thinking when I could have been with her.

Her blood had soaked into the bandages on my hands and into my fur. But I did not mind. As a matter of fact, I was glad of it. She was part of me, and I part of her. That was the way it was meant to be.

"Freeze! Don't move!"

I stayed where I was, not at all shocked by the police sirens going off. Several cops surrounded me from behind. I did not turn around. As they dragged me away in handcuffs, I gripped the pendant tighter in my hand.

I was all alone now… I was in a white room all by myself… There was no straightjacket around me. While other prisoners moaned about their innocence and how they wanted their lawyers, I hadn't uttered a sound. I wouldn't give them the time of day. I stared at the opposite wall as I sat, thinking… I had managed to keep the pendant hidden, although they had taken my warp rings away. The charm grew hot in my hands. I felt a strange presence in the room…

"Finitevus…?"

I did not turn. There was no need to. As she wrapped herself around my arm, I continued to stare at the wall, thinking…

The End

***This is really important, so please read and respond! Thank you!**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy lately. Anyways, I want to work on two more stories at once, but I have a lot of ideas, so I don't know which two to work on. So, please tell me the two stories from the list below that you would want to see next. Please tell me via review or PM. Thanks!**

_Sonic Chronicles: All is Fair in Love and Chaos:_This is the fifth book of my Sonic Chronicles series.

_The Thing We All Dreaded:_This is a story I had an idea for when we learned about the Holocaust in school. Basically, this story will be like the Holocaust where the echidnas are murdered by the dingoes. It will be told from Lara-Le's point of view.

_The Art of Perfection:_This is a story about a "gift" that Locke makes for Knuckles to try and make up for all of his mistakes he made, especially his fight with Knuckles. So, Locke makes a human girl who is "perfect". Unfortunately, the girl realizes that perfection is defined differently by each person. The story will be told from the girl's point of view. (I don't have a name for her yet, so if you have any ideas, please tell me.)

_'Til Fate Do Us Part:_This is basically Sweetly Dark Love told from Phoebe/Aphrodite's point of view.

_That Unknown Feeling Called Love:_This is basically Last Chance Cling told from Tara's point of view.

I may continue Beauty and the Werehog, if you guys want me to, but if you don't then I won't even try to start that story again. Please tell me the two you want me to make and I will!


End file.
